THE FASHION OF THE SEX & LOVE
by EHBS
Summary: [KPOP, SUPER JUNIOR]"La moda del sexo y el amor" Kim HeeChul es un modelo arrogante y promiscuo, Lee SungMin un diseñador voluble y feroz, y Lee DongHae un idol impulsivo y de mal carácter, estos tres amigos que se creían invencibles y dueños del universo, se tendrán que enfrentar su miedo más grande casi simultáneamente, el amor.
**Capítulo 1.**

" **TRENDS"**

 _6 de Julio del 2004._

 _Tú no eres igual a los demás, tienes que saberlo. A ti te sobran los besos, tienes un lenguaje primitivo, no te moja la lluvia, te duermes soñando, no sospechas nunca, tapas el silencio, saltas por un chocolate, no dices cosas malas, pero tampoco cosas hermosas._

 _Cuando te miran, me miran a mí también, y nos ven juntos; entonces nos abrazamos por las calles sin miedo, sintiéndonos inmortales, soñando con el cada día, sentado allí a tu lado, ahogándonos con ilusiones que nunca pueden ser; mientras el mundo sigue su curso, nosotros pensamos en un mundo nuestro._

 _Y hasta ahora, me he dado cuenta de que realmente no eres igual a los demás, pues tú te desvaneces, después de haberme matado._

 _CS._

.

.

Un hombre perfecto bajo el cielo, sujeto a la rutina se levanta después de pagar la alarma de su celular, descalzo pisa la alfombra de su departamento y; estirando los brazos, observa con una leve sonrisa el panorama que brinda la Ciudad de Macao.

-Hasta que te despiertas, ¿No dormiste anoche?-

Su mejor amigo entró sin tocar la puerta, se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a curiosear entre los montones de carpetas, hojas sueltas, libros y revistas que se encontraban regadas por toda la habitación.

-Me quedé despierto hasta las seis- Se giró y caminó hasta quedar frente a él. –Estuve revisando el material de los últimos diez años y estamos estancados, hoy mismo tenemos que tener una reunión con los trabajadores para discutir el curso de esta sede.-

-Estoy de acuerdo- Asintiendo tomó una revista y comenzó a hojearla. –Por cierto SiWon, haz espacio para esta noche, vamos a tomarnos unos tragos- Con una sonrisa que se extendía de oreja a oreja, le miró con ojos brillantes.

-Estamos hasta el cuello de trabajo HanGeng, vete a tomar tú solo-

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas aburrido! Siempre pensando en el trabajo y nada más que el trabajo, llevas 4 años en Macao y nunca has visitado una casino, ¿Sabías que en Macao es el único lugar en China que se puede jugar dinero legalmente a juegos de azar?-

Le puso el dedo índice frente a la cara al momento de escuchar sonar su celular, indicándole que callara por el momento, y comenzó a hacer un desastre en busca de su aparato.

-¿Vendrás a pasar tiempo conmigo o me obligarás a tirarlo al sanitario?-

SiWon levantó sus orbes y observó el cómo su amigo tenía su teléfono atrapado entre sus dedos, moviéndolo continuamente.

-¡Dame eso!- Quiso arrebatárselo de las manos, pero rápidamente HanGeng lo movió fuera de su alcance. -¡Iré, demonios!-

Y satisfecho con la respuesta, el chino le lanzó el celular.

-Solo tenías que haberlo dicho desde el principio-

-Calla- Choi rodó los ojos y enseguida atendió la llamada. –Diga- Como si no se lo esperará, frunció el entrecejo sorprendido. -¿A qué se debe la llamada, MinHo?-

HanGeng levantó la mirada y se puso serio, expectante ante la mención de ese nombre.

-¿A qué te refie…?- No terminó su pregunta cuando pálido se puso. -¿Padre?- Apenas pudo articular SiWon con muchísima dificultad. Sentía que la garganta se le cerraba con tan solo escuchar la voz de ese hombre.

-SiWon, ¿Qué pasa?- Su amigo se paró a su lado susurrándole, totalmente preocupado.

-Sé que es urgente, pero tengo responsabilidades acá que no puedo dejar de un día para otro-

El de procedencia China apreció como su colega pasaba una mano por su rostro y luego por su cabello, despeinándolo en el proceso. E inseguro de cómo actuar, colocó su palma en el hombro de Choi, tratando de mostrarle su apoyo con el gesto.

-Entiendo, reservaré un vuelo a Corea para mañana- SiWon resopló y colgó.

-¿Te regresas a Corea?- El más alto se tumbó en la cama y asintió con la cabeza. –Debes de estar bromeando, ¡Tenemos el desfile encima!-

-Creo que ahora sí necesito esos tragos- De sus labios surcó una sonrisa vaga.

-¿Qué paso?- HanGeng se recostó a su lado y se recargó sobre su brazo. -¿Es grave?-

-Al parecer, finalmente heredaré el Grupo Choi-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Te convertirás en el presidente!?-

-En una semana me anunciarán, ¿Puedes creerlo?- SiWon se sentó de un jalón y se mostró ansioso de pronto. –Ni siquiera he terminado mi trabajo aquí, tendré que ver de nuevo a mis padres, a MinHo, a toda mi familia ¡Será un dolor de cabeza asegurado!-

-Pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuál es la razón de tan precipitada decisión?-

El menor ciñó sus cejas y apretó sus dientes.

-Un escándalo, destituyeron a mi padre del cargo y ahora quieren que yo lo tome, tiene algo que ver con un modelo, no me explicó muy bien esa parte, pero supongo que cuando llegue me lo harán saber todo con detalle.

.

.

El sonido de la guitarra retumbaba en sus oídos, a pesar de tuviera su almohadón cubriéndole las orejas, podía escuchar con claridad ese ensordecedor ruido.

-Ese hijo de puta- Murmuró incorporándose de inmediato. -¡Apaga tu música de mierda Lee SungMin!- Gritó luego de deshacerse de las sábanas y levantarse para gritarle.

 _-¡Son las 2:00 PM, joder!, ¡Ya levántate zorra!-_

A su rostro se le inyectó un rojo vivo que solo representaba el coraje que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Este imbécil me las va a pagar- Y poniéndose su bata de dormir y sus pantuflas, prácticamente se echó a correr y en menos de un par de segundos ya estaba pateando la puerta de su vecino para que le abriera. -¡Abre de una buena vez lame culos!-

Con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro, ya se esperaba que la puerta se abriera de inmediato y dejara ver a un hombre más bajo que él, de piel sumamente blanca, con su cabello negruzco tomado en un chongo y vistiendo una bata de dormir aún, al igual que él, y con una guitarra eléctrica colgada de su hombro izquierdo.

-HeeChul Hyung, ¿Por qué no simplemente te mudas?-

-Sabes cuánto adoro vivir acá para atormentar tu patética existencia- Y sin esperar una invitación se adentró al departamento y se metió a la cocina como si fuese su casa.

-¿Puedo preguntar acerca de ese incidente? Porque muero de ganas- SungMin juntó sus manos y suplicó.

-No- Respondió firmemente mientras destapaba una botella de vino. –La pusiste a enfriar, al parecer esperabas otra visita- Vertió el líquido rojo en una copa de vino y le dio un buen trago.

-¡De hecho sí!- Dijo con entusiasmo. –Un amigo de la infancia viene de visita desde Macao, ¿Puedes creerlo?, hace eternidades que no lo veo.-

-¿Y se quedará contigo? ¿En este departamento?-

-Sí, ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te conté sobre dos niños con los que compartía cama en la casa hogar?-

-No lo recuerdo- HeeChul bebió de su copa y sonrió descarado.

-Pues él es uno de ellos, no tiene un lugar a dónde ir porque no tiene familia- Lee dejó la guitarra de lado y se sirvió una copa para sí mismo. –Por cierto, eres un puto insensible, a veces le creo a los demás Hyung, dicen que eres una basura que se revuelca en su propia mierda.-

-Deberías creerles siempre, no a veces Sung- Sin mostrarse ni un poco afectado volvió a tomar y SungMin prefirió callar por el momento.

.

.

El flash de la cámara le dio justo en el rostro y tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento para poder recuperar su vista. Cuanto levantó su mirada, sintió que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Los periodistas, los fans, la cruda, la falta de sueño, de comida, de una vida normal sin una agenda en la que no hay lugar para actividades esenciales para un ser humano, las fiestas casi diarias, las personas, absolutamente todo se le acumuló en ese momento, en el que se detuvo en medio de la multitud, miró todo a su alrededor, pero no pudo ver más allá de esas luces que nublaban todo.

-DongHae, ¿Qué pasa? Tenemos que avanzar- Su manager lo llamó y casi forzándolo, lo hizo caminar.

El famoso idol pisaba suelo coreano después de 12 meses, el aeropuerto de Incheon estaba atestado de gente y solo eso podía causarlo él. Pero lo único que quería hacer el famoso era dormirse y atiborrarse de farmacos.

-Vamos a parar en ese restaurante-

DongHae frunció el ceño y miró a su estilista enojado.

-¿Para qué?-

-¿Qué se hace en un restaurante, DongHae? Tenemos hambre, y en cuánto a ti, tú estómago debe estar devorando tu carne por dentro sin que te des cuenta-

Y sin permitirle rebatir, se bajaron de la camioneta y prácticamente se lo llevaron a rastras hasta el lugar.

-¿Por qué ese puchero, Hae?- Las personas con las que trabajaba y sus amigos se burlaban de él.

-Lo único que quiero es meterme debajo de las cobijas y no salir de allí en un par de días, ¿Es mucho pedir?-

-Claro que no, tendrás unos días de descanso y puedes dormir todo lo que quieras, pero antes tienes que tener una comida, ni siquiera desayunaste-

-¿Acaso eres mi madre, Hyung?-

A pesar de las quejas y los regaños, el ambiente era ameno, eran un grupo de personas cómodas entre sí, con un tema de conversación banal, comiendo, riendo y molestándose. Y un agradable momento era tolerable para DongHae, pero alguien en particular hizo que se desprendiera de la plática y se enfocara en mirarle. Un singular hombre a dos mesas de él, de cabello oculto en una gorra de béisbol, con una sudadera y unos jeans claros, estaba dormido con su mejilla derecha pegada a la mesa y sus brazos caían lánguidos a sus costados. Era curioso como ese varón podía dormir tan profundamente en tal lugar, y eso fue primordialmente lo que le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué miras, DongHae?- Uno de sus hyungs lo sacó de su trance.

-Ese tipo, ¿Cómo puede dormirse en cualquier sitio?- Lo apuntó con su mano y todos vieron al chico.

-Bueno, déjame decirte cariño que te hemos tenido que sacar en brazos de antros porque te quedas dormido en la barra-

Todos comenzaron a carcajearse y Lee refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, vamos, no te enojes, que la etapa de fiesta de un artista siempre debe pasar, claro que tú aun la vives-

Harto de tener que soportar las mofas sobre él, prefirió volver a mirar al sujeto y se encontró con una escena en la que la mesera lo despertaba y este se restregaba los ojos y bostezaba. A pesar de que no podía ver muy bien su cara a causa de la gorra, por sus labios, nariz y mandíbula, podía decir que le había visto antes, pero no recordaba dónde o quién era.

-Dinos DongHae, ¿Te gustó? Porque si quieres puedo ir a pedirle su número- Su estilista le picoteó las costillas y le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Gritó sumamente exaltado, ocasionando la risa de todos de nuevo. Rodó los ojos molesto y para cuando quiso restarle importancia y regresar su vista a donde el chico, este ya no estaba.

-Mierda- Susurró molesto con sus compañeros y entonces fue que vio una luz que resplandeció en el suelo, cerca de la mesa en la que el muchacho se encontraba antes. Intrigado se levantó y se acercó. -¿Qué diablos?- Recogió del piso una cadena con un dije, era la letra "s", no sabía a qué se refería, pero seguro era de esa persona.

.

.

La clase terminó y un estudiante de cabello castaño y de estatura alta metía sus libros a la mochila. Su celular vibró y viendo el nombre de la persona que le llamaba en pantalla, bufó.

-¿No vas a contestar, KyuHyun?- Uno de sus amigos le preguntó y este negó con la cabeza y colgó la llamada.

-Vamos Henry, ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche?-

-No lo sé, ¿Vamos a un club? ¡Muero de ganas por bailar!-

El Cho se lo pensó por unos momentos, pero después asintió y sonrió.

-Vale, igual mañana solo tenemos un examen del sistema nervioso, no es la gran cosa-

-¡Claro, para ti señor genio!-

El canadiense pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del otro, a pesar de que le quedaba un poco alto, y así avanzaron hasta la salida de la facultad de medicina. Bromeaban sobre un evento que sucedió ese día, y mientras entre risitas conversaban, un auto de lujo rojo se estacionó en la entrada.

-Jo-der, mira ese coche- Lau sonrió emocionado y cuando KyuHyun vio de cuál se trataba lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse serio.

-Es LeeTeuk-

-Vaya, no me dijiste que era rico-

-Es socio de mi papá, claro que es rico-

-¿Y qué haces? ¡Anda ve con el buenorro de tu novio!- Su amigo le empujó.

-La verdad es que no quiero verle, vámonos-

Y contrario a lo que se imaginaba como una reacción avergonzada, acompañada de mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisa estúpida, el más alto lucía incómodo y ligeramente enojado, por lo que optó por hacerle caso y caminar hacia el lado opuesto en el que se encontraba el carro.

-¡KyuHyun!-

Un hombre de cabello rubio cobrizo, de traje gris y gafas oscuras, se acercó corriendo y lo tomó del hombro mientras gritaba su nombre.

-¿Qué te pasa?- El menor se giró molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vamos a hablar, ¿Vale?-

KyuHyun mordió su labio inferior vacilante y le dio una breve mirada a su amigo.

-No puedo dejar tirado a Henry, en otra ocasión-

-No te importa, ¿Verdad?- Esta vez LeeTeuk se dirigió al más bajo de estatura, y este un poco extrañado se encogió de los hombros y asintió.

-¡S-sí, claro, hablen ustedes! ¡Te veo después, amigo!- Y sin estar muy seguro de si era lo correcto, se apresuró a salir de ese cuadro rarísimo, aunque la mirada de Cho parecía decirle que cuando lo volviera a ver lo mataría.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-He estado pensando-

-Eso puede ser muy peligroso- El mayor le dio una mirada arbitraria y el menor simplemente sonrió falsamente.

-Eres muy difícil de manejar Cho KyuHyun, tu carácter ambiguo, tu hambre por destacar, tu afán de insultar y humillar a los demás, tu familia, tu pasado, todo tú es tan pesado y ahogante, y solo puedo decir que esas cosas podrías pasarlas por alto si yo te importara un poco, aunque sea lo suficiente como para llamarme y preguntar si estoy bien-

-Hyung, si quisiera drama, romanticismo, escribir poemas y regalar rosas, hubiera iniciado relación con una compañera de mi clase, pero resulta que te elegí a ti porque eres un hombre, y vaya que me gustan los hombres, pero los que realmente hacen honor a la palabra, no mariquitas que se la pasan llorando y queriendo imitar a las féminas, ¿Te molesta no encontrar en mí lo que estás buscando? ¡Tenemos el mismo problema!- Fingió estar sorprendido y luego soltó una sonora carcajada. –Dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos a follar, ¿Sí?-

KyuHyun mencionó aquello último en tono de voz más bajo y sensual, se acercó a él y toco sus glúteos de manera provocadora, luego se relamió los labios y los acercó a los de él, húmedos y ansiosos de crear una danza con esa boca que ya jadeaba.

-Kyu, vamos al auto- Susurró cuando sintió como la mano juguetona de su amante se colocaba en su miembro, por encima de los pantalones.

-¿Quieres, Hyung?- Le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y murmuró esa cuestión.

-Sí, sí quiero- Contestó desesperado y comenzó a acariciarle el cuello.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Crees que me acostaré con Hyung después de todas las críticas hacia mi persona?- Con un cambio de actitud radical se alejó y bufón como siempre movió su dedo índice. –No, no, no-

LeeTeuk comenzó a ponerse furioso, porque su miembro ya duro pedía atención y al parecer no la recibiría.

-No seas niño, KyuHyun-

-De niño al parecer no tengo nada-

Al verle con ese rostro triunfante, Park se dio cuenta de que probablemente nunca le ganaría a su novio en una pelea, y es que él estaba jodidamente enamorado de ese mocoso, el hijo de su socio, un señor pedante, estricto y demasiado conservador, pero si era por ese no tan pequeño demonio, se atrevería a enfrentarse a eso y más.

.

.

HeeChul aparcó su Mercedes y se bajó de este junto a su vecino, mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo.

-¿Por qué tengo que venir contigo a las fiesta de YeSung? Está loco por ti, no por mí- Se quejaba SungMin mientras se colocaba su abrigo con vinilos textiles con acabados aterciopelados, de diseños flock retro, una mariposa de perfil amarilla con sus bordes azules, parada sobre una flor margarita, con el fondo negro.

-Me encanta tu abrigo Sung-

-Ayer lo diseñé para hoy, ya que estamos empezando la temporada de otoño-invierno traigo unas ideas innovadoras, traerlo puesto hoy es un experimento. Si recibo los suficientes halagos me dedicaré a hacer una colección.-

Ambos llegaron al ascensor.

-Es un poco ambiguo, te halagarán porque tienes a la gente comiendo de tu mano, igual que yo, aunque traigamos una vestimenta ridícula, luciría bien y nadie se atrevería a decírnoslo a la cara-

Los dos rieron con gracia y se adentraron en el elevador, pero el mayor no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a un hombre de mediana estatura, de cabello castaño alborotado, llevando uno camisa blanca básica y unos vaqueros, con zapatos Borgue de color rojo burdeos.

-¡Lee DongHae, desgraciado!-

Kim lo abrazó efusivo.

-¿HeeChul Hyung?- Le correspondió al gesto contento y confuso. -¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Han pasado muchas cosas Hae, resulta que Chula se ha ganado el corazón del cumpleañero.-

-¿Estás bromeando?- Miro a su Hyung y se cruzó de brazos. -¿No puedes parar nunca?-

-Sabes lo mucho que me encantan estos juegos. Pero haciendo de un lado todo eso, ¡Qué bien te ves! Un poco simple para mi gusto, pero muy bien-

-Estás muy equivocado Chul, tenemos un conjunto simple con un calzado que se sale de la norma, se mantiene leal a la forma clásica pero ese color es lo que lo convierte en nuestro ganador de esta noche-

HeeChul rodó los ojos ante la sonrisita triunfante de su dongsaeng menor y empujó a SungMin.

-Estás hecho un aguafiestas, si vas a estar toda la noche hablando entorno al trabajo mejor vete a tu oficina.-

Después del rencoroso comentario los tres tuvieron una charla breve ajena al tema hasta que llegaron al piso donde sería la reunión.

-Parece que se excedió en las invitaciones o se corrió el rumor de que sería una gran noche- Comentó el cantante al mirar la multitud de gente que había.

-Más bien se corrió el rumor de que cierta persona que conquistó Hollywood asistiría, me pregunto si será cierto-

-¿De qué hablas?- Dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

-Par de ignorantes- Soltó HeeChul para después dejarlos e irse a saludar a sus conocidos con una sonrisa demasiado extensa.

-Nunca va a cambiar, ¿Cierto?- Comentó DongHae viendo como su amigo se colgaba del cuello de un hombre y comenzaba a besarlo sin más.

-Claro que no-

-Escuché algo, y ya sé cómo va a responder Hyung si le pregunto, ¿Me contarás tú?-

-¡Uh, es mi debilidad y lo sabes, hablar de los secretos de otros!- Exclamó emocionado SungMin y asintió feliz

Comenzaron a caminar y a levantar sus manos cuando se encontraban con gente que habían hablado antes.

-Me dijeron que fue culpa de HeeChul que hayan destituido al líder del grupo Choi-

Pararon en la barra y SungMin suspiró.

-Necesitaré un buen trago si voy a contarte- Y así fue como pidieron dos Martini dobles al bar-tender. –La verdad es que sí lo ponemos de cierta forma, es cierto, pero es algo más complicado que eso, Chula enserio que trató de hacer las cosas bien, pero ya sabes cómo es, hace creer que realmente quiere arruinar todos y así mismo.-

-Tú y yo conocemos que es su escudo, está lleno de temores y así evita que sus inseguridades se noten.-

-Pero DongHae, esta vez ha ocasionado algo muy grueso y ni siquiera está dispuesto a admitir que fue un idiota-

Sus tragos llegaron y sin pensarlo siquiera se los tomaron de tirón.

-¡Wow! Ustedes sí que planean tener una divertida noche-

El anfitrión de la fiesta apareció, dejándose ver con un saco brocado de blanco y oro, encima de una camisa negra de cuello mao, llevando unos pantalones supersize, con talle alto y unos zapatos de hebillas de color marfil.

-YeSung, te ves estupendo- SungMin fue el primero en saludarlo y darle un amistoso abrazo. –Felicidades-

-Gracias Min, vamos, dame tu crítica, no estoy seguro de haber hecho la elección correcta-

-Bueno, el _Mandarin collar_ me parece excelente elección, lo prefiero con un estilo americano casual, pero te atreviste a combinarlo con seda y los brocados, y me pareció estupendo, además esos pantalones te dan una silueta ampulosa y hubiera estado perfecto con unos zapatos sin detalles, las hebillas quedan mejor con unos pantalones ajustados.-

-Vaya, sí que me diste una crítica, creí que solo me darías un golpe en el hombro y me dirías que luzco fantástico, ya sabes, porque es mi cumpleaños-

El Lee mayor solo sonrió y alzó los hombros con desinterés.

-Hyung, feliz cumpleaños- DongHae interrumpió algo incómodo y le abrazó ligeramente.

-Perdón DongHae, no te había notado, muchas gracias, ¿Cómo te fue en tu gira?-

-¡Una locura!- Exclamó con ironía. –Pero debo decir que una locura realmente satisfactoria, ya te tocará Hyung-

Y cuando YeSung estaba por responder, sus ojos se postraron en la entrada, donde una pareja llamaba la atención de todos.

-¿Ven a esos dos? Al parecer por fin decidieron destapar su noviazgo-

-¿No es ese uno de los socios de la empresa? Lo he visto un par de veces- Un interesado SungMin comenzó a cuchichear con Kim.

-Sí, sí, le dicen LeeTeuk y se caga en dinero-

-¿Y quién es ese que lo acompaña?- Esta vez habló Lee menor.

-Es su joven novio, el hijo de otro accionista, es un estudiante aún y dicen que su cerebro vale oro-

-No encaja para nada aquí-

-Sí está con LeeTeuk Hyung encajaría en cualquier lugar, SungMin-

-Ustedes tres sí que son unas perras chismosas-

El trío giro su cabeza simultáneamente y se encontraron con un HeeChul con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisita maliciosa de por medio.

-¡Chula!- YeSung prácticamente se abalanzó encima de él. –Gracias por venir, estaba ansioso por verte-

-Claro cariño y yo a ti- Lo más delicadamente posible se deshizo de sus brazos y le brindó una sonrisa amortiguadora. –Oh miren, la famosa parejita se dirige a nosotros-

-¡YeSung, maravillosa fiesta!- Park soltó a su novio y caminó hasta el festejado para darle un breve abrazo.

-Te agradezco Hyung, veo que vienes acompañado-

-Por supuesto, él es Cho KyuHyun-

No sólo las cuatro personas que se encontraban ahí postraron sus miradas en él, sino que toda la gente que llenaba el departamento lo hacía. El chico lucía más que bien, increíble, aparentemente había sido asesorado por su pareja, pues llevaba unos joggers gris, con una camisa de franela con pespuntes de color hueso, sobre ella un blazer azul petróleo y una bufanda a cuadros estilo británico cashmere, y traía unos mocasines penny oscuros.

-Es un placer, y felicitaciones- Le dio un apretón de manos a YeSung y sonrió.

-Le pongo un 10 LeeTeuk, ¿Dónde encontraste a este cordero perdido?- HeeChul pasó su brazo por los hombros de Cho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, logrando fastidiarlo levemente.

-Él es HeeChul, un compañero del colegio, modelo de exclusivo de la marca y un completo idiota. Aparta tus manos de KyuHyun-

-No te alteres tigre, que no me lo voy a comer, soy totalmente inofensivo, ¿Verdad cariño?-

KyuHyun apretó sus labios y se deshizo de sus manos.

-Vamos Chul, déjalo en paz, pobrecito- SungMin como siempre secundado las acciones del mayor dijo deliberadamente, riéndose con DongHae y YeSung.

-Chicos, dejen de molestarlo, no es gracioso-

-Teuk Hyung, solo déjame señalarte el gran trabajo que has hecho con el muchacho- Como siempre, el diseñador Lee SungMin se acercó para dar su punto de vista acerca de la vestimenta. –Es elegante, muy elegante y luce muy bien él, no hay nada en lo que esté desacuerdo con su vestir-

-Él mismo se vistió, yo no hice nada-

LeeTeuk rodeó su cintura y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios a su novio. Era como si quisiera presumir ante todos lo que tenía, y pareció funcionar, porque aquel diseñador arrogante frunció su entrecejo y miró de pies a cabeza al menor de todos de nuevo, como si no se creyera que el joven tuviera tanto sentido de la moda, pues era un cerebrito.

-Bueno, como sea, LeeTeuk necesito que me acompañes, allá están KangIn y los demás, estoy seguro de que mueres por verlos, ¡Han pasado años desde que se fue a Singapur!- JungSoo se volvió pálido de repente y HeeChul cubrió su boca. –Oh cierto, ahora tienes novio, será un poco fuera de lugar que vayas a ver a tu ex prometido y lo dejes aquí, ¿O se lo presentarás?-

KyuHyun se sintió molesto, bastante molesto por esa actitud tan pesada del supuesto amigo de su amante, pero más que eso, por esa información que le cayó de repente, pero confiaba en que su pareja haría lo correcto y no lo dejaría ahí, con esas personas que ni siquiera tenían la decencia de mostrarse mínimamente educados frente a él.

-¿YoungWoon está aquí?- Apenas pudo cuestionar, fue más un balbuceo.

-Claro que sí, y ha preguntado por ti, no estaba seguro de si vendrías, pero podemos darle una gran sorpresa, ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres verle?-

Park estaba temblando, pero pasaba desapercibido para todos excepto para Cho, quien buscó ese leve indicio de que le afectaba, y así fue.

-¿Te importa si me esperas aquí, Kyu? Solo será un saludo y regresaré-

Nadie se sorprendió ante su actitud, nadie, pero KyuHyun apretó sus puños y sintió un ardor en su garganta.

-Joder, claro que no, anda ve, yo aquí me quedo con tus colegas, no me importa realmente- Todo fue dicho con un sarcasmo disimulado, pero cuando alguien se concentra más en otros asuntos esas cosas pasan desapercibidas, porque LeeTeuk asintió y junto a HeeChul se fue de ahí, sin siquiera regresar su mirada.

El silencio predominó hasta que YeSung llamó la atención.

-Mira DongHae, un Sunbae de la industria, vamos a saludarlo-

En menos de un segundo, solo se habían quedado KyuHyun y SungMin, el segundo tomando un trago tras otro y el primero hermético, en la misma posición, pensando acerca de la degradación que acababa de tener.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Fue una putada lo que te hizo Hyung- Le ofreció un trago y Cho dudó por un momento pero finalmente se acercó y se lo bebió todo.

-Creo es mejor que me vaya, no sé ni siquiera porque vine-

-¿Te vas a ir? ¿Vas a dejar que todo mundo te vea irte con la cola entre las patas? Derrotado, humillado y vencido-

-Como si me importara lo que dice una bola de reinonas que creen que todos deben besar el piso por el que caminan.-

Lee se carcajeó y pidió otro par de Martinis.

-No perteneces a este mundo si piensas eso, ¿Por qué estás con LeeTeuk?-

-Siempre he creído que se enamoró de mí, completamente, como un idiota. De alguna forma creo que me gustó eso-

-Vale, entonces la interrogativa aquí es, ¿Tú te enamoraste también?-

KyuHyun se echó otro fondo y arrugó su expresión debido al acohol.

-Iba a darle una oportunidad, pero al parecer no lo haré- Se puso a su lado y le miró a los ojos. -¿Qué clase de relación tuvo con KangIn?-

SungMin delineó la boquilla de su baso con su dedo índice y se quedó prendido de ello por un momento, como si estuviera navegando entre sus recuerdos lejanos, vacilando entre si debía hablar o no.

-Diez años estuvieron juntos, pero se separaron porque a KangIn le ofrecieron una oferta de trabajo en Singapur, LeeTeuk no quiso desprenderse de su vida aquí y el otro tampoco fue capaz de dejar ir su oferta-

-Eres una persona que habla fácil-

-Un pequeño defecto- Sonrió tenuemente y tomó de su bebida un poco.

-Así que solo tomaron caminos diferentes y ahora vuelven a encontrarse, no es como si hubieran dejado de tener sentimientos el uno por el otro, maldita sea-

-Ya es cosa del pasado, solo es el impacto del momento, después ya no hay nada, si resiste un par de días, verás como a LeeTeuk Hyung se le pasa el asunto.-

El menor suspiró y por un instante le llamó la atención como de pronto SungMin se había vuelto tan apacible y se mostraba más maduro.

-¿Si tus amigos no están alrededor dejas de ser un sujeto pesado?-

-En lo absoluto, soy un pesado las 24 horas del día, solo que de vez en cuando no me entran ganas de estar en el papel-

-Oh- Se quedó callado y luego se le ocurrió una brillante idea. –Dime, ¿Sales con alguien?-

-Afortunadamente no, no me viene bien lo open mind como a Chul Hyung, pero tampoco soy de los que tienen ataduras, mi única atadura es mi trabajo- Dijo orgulloso, pero no se dio cuenta de la mirada provocativa del muchacho, no fue así hasta que acabo de hablar y le miró. -¿Qué no tienes un novio que está merodeando por ahí?-

-El mismo que está derritiéndose por su ex, solo quiere un poco de venganza-

-Sí que eres un demonio- Se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza. –No te conviene niño, mejor búscate un chavo de tu edad, incluso te recomiendo que dejes a LeeTeuk-

-SungMin ¿Cierto?, ¿Cuántos años tienes? No creo que me ganes por tanto-

-¿Cuántos crees que tengo?-

-24- Respondió para después tomar de la cerveza que le había pedido al bar-tender.

-¿Es una broma?-

El menor pensó que se refería a su edad, pero cuando le quitó la cerveza de las manos supo de qué hablaba.

-¿Qué carajos?-

-Estás en una fiesta de élite ¿Y pides cerveza?, como se nota que eres un mocoso- Dejó la bebida alcohólica en la barra.

-No, lo que soy es un hombre que bebe cerveza, no como ustedes que se creen divas y piden piñas coladas-

SungMin bufó algo exasperado y le llamó al barman.

-Una de Walker- Después de decirle ancló su mirada a la feroz del chico. –Si quieres ser un verdadero hombre, pide whisky.-

Estuvo a punto de irse luego de decirle aquello, pero fue detenido por KyuHyun quien le tomó del brazo.

-No dijiste tu edad-

-Tengo 30, y a lo que veo, tú apenas 20- Se deshizo bruscamente del agarre. –Y no me gustan los críos que se creen machos alfa cuando aún les falta tanto por vivir, y más a un niño rico como tú, así que búscate a otro que te haga el favor, créeme, en este lugar lo encontrarás fácil.-

Entonces lo dejó irse. Cho miró como caminaba con superioridad hasta un grupo de personas, hombres y mujeres abrazándolo y besándole la mejilla, y él sonreía, se lucía como una estrella de rock y conseguía ser el centro de atención. Era interesante ver como el otro muchacho al que distinguía como un artista exitoso también parecía brillar en medio de la multitud, y luego ancló su vista en el tal Kim HeeChul, y efectivamente era lo mismo. Su novio se opacaba con la luz de esos tres, el mismo cumpleañero de excéntricas vestimentas apenas y se notaba, y hasta hacía unos segundos SungMin había mantenido un perfil bajo, hasta que decidió salir a mostrar todo su esplendor.

-Interesante- Dijo por lo bajo, luego de abrir la botella y darle un fuerte trago.

-Lee SungMin, diseñador de renombre. Dicen que es una bestia escondida detrás de un rostro angelical, hay miles de rumores acerca de su personalidad, pero son tan contradictorios que no se sabe realmente. Un hombre que ha tenido numerosos amantes y todos lo describen de forma diferente, es muy especial.- Comenzó a hablar el bar-tender mientras limpiaba unos vasos.

-¿Y qué me dice de los otros?-

-Bueno, Lee DongHae es menos enigmático, pero no por eso es menos interesante, tiene una trayectoria muy peculiar y un encanto que no pasa desapercibido, pero el carácter difícil y explosivo no es uno de sus fuertes- Sonrió y dejó los vasos sobre la barra. –Y en cuanto a Kim HeeChul, debemos tener cuidado cuando hablamos del mismo diablo que viste a la moda. Lo debes haber visto en las portadas de las revistas, aun cuando por culpa de su trasero destituyeron al líder del grupo Choi, no ha recaído en él nada de responsabilidad, porque es una mina de oro y es intocable-

-Los tres tienen problemas para mantenerse fuera de los escándalos- Bebió de su botella una vez más.

-De lo que tienen problemas es de mantener a un hombre a su lado por más de un mes, nadie puede con ellos, pero vi que te agradó el diseñador, sí que es todo un reto-

KyuHyun sonrió y volvió a mirar a Lee, quien segundos antes lo había estado observando pero cuando se volteó desvió rápidamente sus ojos, tratando de evitar de que se diera cuenta.

-Y al parecer también llamaste su atención, ¿Qué es más interesante muchacho, Park JungSoo un empresario exitoso, entregado, mayor, maduro, con algunas lagunas, pero casi perfecto o el indomable Lee SungMin al que casi nadie tiene acceso?-

-Ya que soy una persona insaciable que se aburre con facilidad, lo descubriré- Volvió a tomar directamente del Walker y limpió su boca. –Supongo que tendré que cazar a la bestia primero.-

.

.

-¿Se puede saber por qué el novio de LeeTeuk y tú no dejan de enviarse miradas matadoras?-

HeeChul se dejó caer en el asiento al lado de su mejor amigo y le preguntó con burla.

-Logró que le odiara en cuestión de un segundo y al mismo tiempo llamar mi atención, jodida mierda. Es un bebé prácticamente, que es novio de mi jefe, por así decirlo, y aún si me entran una ganas horribles de comerme su boca-

-Eres un asqueroso, un pedófilo promiscuo-

Los dos se miraron serios por un instante y luego estallaron en risas.

-Lo que me faltaba, tienes razón, no voy a caer ante ese chicuelo-

Kim le vio de forma que indicaba que no se creía para nada sus palabras.

-Da igual, LeeTeuk y KangIn se fueron solos, probablemente estén cogiendo como conejos, deberías haber visto la tensión sexual que se notaba en el ambiente, ¡Enloquecedor!-

SungMin soltó una risilla y suspiró levemente.

-Acompáñame a fumarme un cigarrillo afuera Hyung y me cuentas a más detalle-

HeeChul soltó un sonido de lamente y realizó un puchero en su labio inferior.

-Ve tú solo Sung, tengo a Jung YunHo en la mira y al parecer él me tiene en la suya, quiero ir a comer un dulce antes de la cena, ¿Te importa?-

-Por todos los cielos, solo ve, zorra-

Sin esperar se incorporó y contento desapareció entre la multitud, pero enseguida DongHae llegó y ocupó su lugar.

-¿Puedes creer las porquerías que estaba escuchando? ¡Decían que había rumores de que yo andaba con esa actriz de mi video musical! Menuda tontería-

-Hyung, relájate, salen rumores tuyos con una persona diferente cada día, lástima que estés más solo que yo-

-Cállate-

Ambos comenzaron a platicar sobre nada en particular, solo trivialidades sin sentido, y justo cuando SungMin iba a sugerirle que salieran a tomar air, su vista enfocó a una persona que jamás creyó volver a ver en su vida.

-KiBum- Susurró sorprendido, y como si se tratara de un fantasma se levantó con dificultad, totalmente pálido.

-¿SungMin, qué pasa?- A su lado, el cantante se preocupó, y siguiendo la dirección en la que miraba, se encontró con un hombre que logró asombrarlo de cierta manera.

Era un sujeto de cabello negro azabache de un largo que llegaba hasta su cuello, de ojos profundos y expresión seria. Traía unos pantalones encerados, con una camisa de satén blanquecina y una chaqueta biker de cuero, haciendo conjunto con un fular de seda y terciopelo, y calzaba unos clásico Oxford oscuros. Esa moda digna de una celebridad global solo podía pertenecer a tal persona.

-¿SungMin?- Su voz era aterciopelada y oscura.

-KiBum, has vuelto- Aun conmocionado, Lee se acercó a él y lo abrazó. No fue efusivo, solo trataba de sentirlo realmente, de convencerse de que era real, y lo era.

-Sabía que estarías aquí, es por eso que accedí a venir- Por primera vez dejó mostrar su sonrisa blanca, y fue maravilloso como sus ojos se convirtieron en medias lunas y sus mejillas se alzaron.

-Te he extrañado, me enteraba por todos lados que estabas triunfando y yo siempre gritaba de la emoción-

-Me lo imagino.-

-¿Por qué nunca contactaste conmigo? Con EunHyuk hablo casi diario, de hecho llegará hoy en la madrugada de Macao-

KiBum estaba por contestar, pero un par de ojos expectantes le interrumpieron, y fue ahí cuando la presencia de Lee DongHae parecía sobrar.

-Ah, perdón, él es Lee DongHae, un amigo mío muy cercano, DongHae, él es otro amigo mío muy cercano, Kim KiBum-

Los presentados se dieron un apretón de manos algo incómodo y apenas y sonrieron.

-¿Nos vamos a un lugar más privado? Hay mucho que discutir, SungMin-

Y ante la petición, el mayor de los Lee se excusó con su amigo y se escabulló con el recién llegado hasta uno de los balcones.

La gente comenzaba a hablar y solo era acerca de la aparición del actor más prestigioso que alguna vez pudo tener Corea, comentaban acerca de lo atractivo que era, acerca de su ropa y accesorios, y de cómo igual de taciturno y antisocial que siempre se había exhibido, mostrándose interesado solo en selectas personas.

-¿Quién era?-

Cho KyuHyun en estado de ebriedad se había acercado a un serio DongHae.

-Kim KiBum, la joya preciada de la nación, ah, y de SungMin-

-¿Ex novio?-

-Más que eso, alma gemela de toda su vida, una dura competencia, niño. Esta era tu noche, la única oportunidad que tenías para cogértelo, lástima-

Lee parecía enfadado por alguna razón y ni siquiera el mismo podía descubrir cuál era, pero después de hurgar en sus pantalones y sacar la cadena con la letra "s", supo de qué se trataba.

-Así que es él- Murmuró y suspiró enseguida. -¿Quieres que te ayude a tener un chance con piernas bonitas?- Se dirigió a su menor.

-¿Piernas bonitas?-

-Así suelen decirle sus amantes a SungMin-

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?-

-Tenemos propósitos en común, vamos tenemos mucho por hacer niño -

Comenzó a empujarlo hacia los balcones, mientras en el camino le hablaba de lo que harían.

.

.

-KiBum, hay algo que debo decirte- Mencionó después de darle una bocanada a su tabaco.

-¿Qué es?-

-Sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero SiWon será el nuevo líder del grupo Choi, parece ser que dejará su trabajo dondequiera que sea y tomará la presidencia esta misma semana, tal vez te lo cruces-

Kim no dijo nada y soltó el humo retenido en su garganta.

-¿No te importa?-

-Necesito tomar algo, espérame aquí-

Fue lo único y nada más. KiBum se fue de allí como si estuviera huyendo, dejándolo solo con un montón de preguntas, y eso siempre le había fastidiado.

-De puta madre, sí que no cambia- Dijo en voz alta mientras daba otra calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Te gusta hablar solo?-

A sabiendas de quién era la persona que había hablado a su espalda, se sintió algo exasperado y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

-A veces me complace hablar más conmigo mismo que con otras personas-

-Entonces tu compañía no era muy placentera-

-Sí que lo era, y vendrá de nuevo, así que vete-

Para cuando se giró, se encontró con un Cho KyuHyun muy cerca de él, con el olor del Walker impregnado en todo su ser.

-No regresará, no te preocupes-

-Veo que te has estado divirtiendo con el whisky-

-Tiene un sabor delicioso- Cho quedaba un poco más alto que él, y cuando se encorvó ambos pudieron sentir sus respiraciones aceleradas. –Será un problema, pues creo que podría volverme adicto.-

SungMin no podía concentrarse, no cuando esos labios semiabiertos le pedían a gritos ser poseídos por los suyos. Estaba tentado a caer en la trampa del diablo, y vaya que lo estaba ansiando, pero quería seguir la conversación con KiBum, quería mantenerse alejado y hacer justicia a sus palabras antes dichas.

-¿Qué ha pasado con LeeTeuk Hyung? ¿No tienes que estarle buscándolo?-

-SungMin, parece que necesitar tomarte una copa- Sonrió malicioso y le mostró el Walker a medio terminar.

-Vale, creo que lo necesito- Le arrebató la botella y le tomó de tirón un par de segundos hasta que se sintió someramente asqueado. –No me contestaste-

-Esta noche tengo prioridades-

Lee sintió como lo levantaba del mentón y acercaba su boca a la suya.

-No sabes lo que haces, enserio no lo sabes, eres un niño-

-¿Sabes? Usualmente odio cuando me toman por un crío, pero esta vez no me importa-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque viene de ti-

Esa última frase dicha en un tono sumamente excitante fue la gota que derramó el vaso, porque SungMin no aguantó más y jadeó, se sintió seducido por ese joven y le agradó la idea.

-¿Quieres? ¿Realmente quieres entregarte a mí, Lee SungMin?-

-¿Crees que tienes los cojones para merecerme?- Su cigarro que no había sido atendido lo posó en su boca y succiono de él, para después soltar el humo sobre los labios ajenos, los mismo que lo aspiraron.

-Toda una reina, ¿No?, lo que más detesto y heme aquí-

-No quiero palabras, ninguna palabra, y tú tampoco las necesitas, solo necesitamos usar nuestros cuerpos un poco.-

A KyuHyun no le sorprendió lo que susurró, era exactamente lo que esperaba y sonrió con burla.

-Vamos a hacerlo entonces, hasta crujir los huesos-

Sin disculpas, ni pretextos, Cho de un modo salvaje se apropió de su boca, sin miedo, con furia y con fuerza. Y SungMin le correspondió, hundió sus manos en sus cabellos y se apegó a él. Eso era exactamente lo que los dos habían estado deseando luego de aquella insípida conversación, luego de aquellas miradas lujuriosas y duras, y no se pararon un segundo a pensar en su alrededor, en nada, simplemente dejaron caer la botella de Walker, y con ella la filípica de su razón.

La música resonaba a lo lejos y las voces también, pero ellos solo se concentraban en traspasar con sus lenguas las fronteras, con el placer de acelerarse el pulso y sentir con la yema de sus dedos la piel debajo de la ropa.

Lee se dejaba encender por sus mordiscos, se entregaba sin pudor, sin reparos ni vergüenza, claro, que ese siempre era él a pesar de que lo negaba públicamente, su buen comportamiento nunca había existido, quemaba las normas y destrozaba las costumbres, siempre cediendo a la locura.

Entonces en aquel balcón solitario, en medio del silencio se escuchaba sus sinhuesos chocar entre la humedad de sus bocas unidas, se oían las respiraciones entrecortadas y sus manos deshaciéndose en el cuerpo del otro.

Era un buen lugar para esconder la vida que nunca tendrían.

.

.

-A la gente no le gusta los mirones-

DongHae le sacó un sobresalto a KiBum, quien se había quedado mirando la escena de su amigo con ese chico, estaba algo extrañado y aturdido.

-Parece que no podré interrumpirlos, se ven muy emocionados-

-Sí, ya lo creo-

Cuando Kim estaba por girarse en sus talones e irse sintió como aquel sujeto le tomaba del hombro.

-Tengo algo que te pertenece- Lee le mostró aquella cadena que creyó haber perdido, y un tanto conmocionado la tomó entre sus manos y sonrió aliviado. –Debe ser muy importante-

-¿Dónde la encontraste?-

-En un restaurante-

-Vaya-

La conversación llegó hasta ahí y DongHae se sintió algo cabreado por no recibir ni siquiera un "gracias".

-¿La "s" es por SungMin?-

-¿Qué?- Por primera vez en la noche KiBum se desternilló en risas. –Por supuesto que no- Finalmente dijo mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimillas.

-Si no fuera porque soy un buen observador no hubiera descubierto nunca que te pertenece, estabas irreconocible en ese restaurante-

-Ya, debo irme, gracias por dármela-

Y aunque obtuvo el agradecimiento, el intento de conversación se quedó a medias.

DongHae no sabía porque se esforzó en tener un momento a solas con él, no entendía su comportamiento, ni siquiera conocía al sujeto, lo único que había visto de él era que era muy malo para controlar el sueño, que era de alguna manera muy importante para SungMin, y sobretodo un pésimo conversador.

Y aunque a KyuHyun y a él les cayó como anillo al dedo el que KiBum saliera por un trago, no fue fácil encontrar el momento adecuado para dirigirse a ese hombre intratable.

-Creí que la risa rara era la señal para el comienzo de una plática- Dijo para sí mismo algo atribulado.

Lee regresó a la fiesta y con un humor no muy bueno se sentó en la barra y comenzó a beber. Su celular sonó luego de su quinto trago y contestó ligeramente somnoliento.

-¿Diga?- Un hipo se le vino de repente y enseguida pidió una vaso de agua. -¿SiWon? ¿Te vienes mañana?- Su bebida llegó y le tomó un sorbo, completamente desconcertado por lo que escuchaba al otro lado de la línea -Claro que iré a recogerte al aeropuerto, solo mándame la hora por texto y ahí estaré.- Acto seguido cortó la llamada y sonrió contento. -¡Hyung, él llegará mañana!-

-¿Quién llegará mañana?- Preguntó el bar-tender amablemente.

-Él, la desgaja naturaleza de lo oscuro que puede ser un hombre, y la incandescente naturaleza de la heroicidad de un hombre-

A DongHae se le fue su hipo, así como la fatiga que le había ocasionado Kim KiBum, ahora galopaba por sus venas la inquietud de un sentimiento que creyó muerto.

.

.

 _6 de Julio del 2004._

 _¿Por qué lloro? Oh, es verdad, es porque tú lloras también._

 _Anoche soñé que buscaba tu reflejo en la sombra de los espejos, pero al verme en ellos, los rompí a piedrazos, y me sentí como un alma vagabunda, sin encontrar mi lugar en este mundo. Después desperté y me reí. Escuché a un grillo y me acordé de aquel que se perdió entre las hebras de tu cabello. Gritaste tan fuerte que despertaste a tus padres, al final ellos terminaron corriéndome, ya que me había escabullido para entrar a tu cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta._

 _Si me pongo a evocar el pasado como esa noche, extrañamente mi rostro se empapa con facilidad y lo detesto, porque me quema por dentro y no puedo respirar. Pero se me pasa luego si me enfoco en banalidades. Es por eso que cada momento que transcurre estoy deseando que tu locura se apodere de ti y te aventures a hacer lo nunca antes hecho, que te pierdas en actividades para que no sientas el tiempo pasar, para que así, no te esté matando la tristeza de no vernos más._

 _KK_

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
